USUK Headcanons
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Where I write USUK headcanons. Basically some ideas for USUK fanfics or things I would find cute.
1. Headcanon 1

A/N: Hope you like my headcanons. :D

* * *

America always dreamed of asking England out at the top of Big Ben. When he finally did and England said yes he was the first to cry tears of joy.

* * *

A/N: This is pretty much the kind of thing I'll post. Please let me know what you think about them. :3

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Headcanon 2

America secretly enjoys tea. The reason he says he doesn't is because he likes to get into small arguments with England when he's bored.


	3. Headcanon 3

England knows that America likes tea. He goes along with the arguments because he really loves America and finds it to be quite fun.


	4. Headcanon 4

England loves it when America gets jealous. So occasionally he will wear a mini skirt when they go out somewhere together. He often gets hit on by other guys making America more possessive. To make things worse for America he will also act clueless to all of it (even though he isn't). This often leads to America acting very serious and protective (which England also loves).


	5. Headcanon 5

When England isn't around America loves to write USUK fanfics. He loves the kind reviews people give him. But whenever he gets a rude one he hacks them and deletes their account.


	6. Headcanon 6

Omegavers AU where Alfred (alpha) likes his best friend Arthur (omega). Unfortunately he isn't the only one. His brother Matthew (omega) also likes Arthur. Arthur is bisexual meaning that he likes both alphas/betas and omegas. So the two brothers fight for Arthur's affection which Arthur is painfully oblivious to.


	7. Headcanon 7

Whenever Iggycat tries to mate with a female cat Americat always interrupts him. The reason being that Americat has a huge crush on Iggycat.


	8. Headcanon 8

America and England's relationship was nearly ruined when Belarus made it look like America was cheating on England with her. Belarus admitted to her crimes when America found her journal (not realizing it was a journal at first of course) and read her plans. She claimed that it was a desperate attempt for him to fall in love with her. After her confession America told her that he needed some time away from her and not to contact him unless it was for national affairs.

A/N: Read the next part to see what happened next for Belarus and America.


	9. Headcanon 9

A month after the incident between America and Belarus a world meeting was held. America avoided her as much as he could. It was obvious that she was in a bad mood so everyone avoided her. Well everyone accept Lichtenstein who felt bad for the poor girl. After the meeting Lichtenstein asked what was wrong. Feeling like she had nothing to lose Belarus told the sweet girl everything. After hearing her story Lichtenstein promised to help her rekindle her friendship with America.

It took a year, a few arguments, hurtful words and awkward silence but they managed to work it out. With big help from Lichtenstein of course. Now America and Belarus are once again close friends. She even became close to England and considers him her younger brother.

A/N: I couldn't make America or England hate Belarus.


	10. Headcanon 10

Iggycat will sneak out in the middle of the night. The reason being he wanted to be able to catch the tastiest fish he can find for Americat. Unfortunately most of his attempts end in failure.


	11. Headcanon 11

England and America will celebrate America's birthday together a week before since England gets sick every year. Even though it's supposed to be about him America will treat England like they're celebrating his birthday.


	12. Headcanon 12

On America's birthday England will do everything he can to help set everything up thinking that it would make America happy. But more often than not he will pass out within an hour from working to hard. This often causes America to feel terrible but he doesn't show it for England's sake.


	13. Headcanon 13

A week after America's birthday England will do whatever the American wants him to do as a belated birthday present. Especially at night if you know what I mean. ;)


	14. Headcanon 14

Every summer America makes England go camping with him. And every time England will complain that it wasn't real camping if you're just sleeping in the backyard.


	15. Headcanon 15

When England drinks he acts differently depending on the alcoholic beverage. If he drinks rum he acts like a pirate. If he drinks wine he turns into a proper gentleman. When America found out he decided to give England all sorts of drinks just to see how he would act.


	16. Headcanon 16

A/N: I felt like writing a head cannon because I'm bored. My stepfather took me to a BBQ restaurant for my B-day. Btw I turned 20 today! Yay me!

~°ω°~

When Iggycat is asleep Americat will take at least a hundred pictures of him on Alfred's phone. He has it under a secret file so that Alfred doesn't see them.

~°ω°~

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	17. Headcanon 17

A/N: Sort of a continuation of the last one.

~°ω°~

One time when Arthur was going through Alfred's phone he saw the thousands of pictures Americat took. When he gave Alfred back his phone he said, "You have problems.", then walked away. Poor Alfred was confused for a week until he found the pictures himself. After that he did whatever it took to convince Arthur that he didn't take them.

~°ω°~

A/N: They had to find them at some point. XD


	18. Headcanon 18

AU where Arthur is the most popular omega in school and many alphas have a crush on him. Especially a nerdy and very unpopular alpha named Alfred. Alfred never tells Arthur how he feels out of fear of rejection. Years later Alfred is the CEO of a major publishing company. He is very fit and handsome after he finally grew out of his awkward phase. One day he hires a new assistant who turned out to be Arthur. After working together for a while Alfred gets the guts to ask him out. Eventually Alfred admits that he had a thing for Arthur since high school. Arthur admits that he had a huge crush on Alfred back hen to. Alfred had never been so happy to find out that Arthur loved him before he became attractive.

A/N: I should be in bed but I wanted to write his real quick.


End file.
